Twilight Rebellion
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: Without the Triforce’s of Wisdom and Courage, the Twilight Princess cannot exist. Only the imp body that she resides in. Princess Zelda is dead. Midna is nothing but a common imp, thought as dead too. And Link’s life is at stake for a misunderstanding..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, before you read on I just need to let you know that, my friends on Midna Fan Forum, this fanfic merely shares the same name as our role-play. I am not writing a novel version of it, seeing as it is very dead. Some elements are the same as in the rp, but it is not our rp. Sorry, but read on anyway.**

Twilight Rebellion

Without the Triforce's of Wisdom and Courage, the Twilight Princess cannot exist. Only the imp body that she resides in. Princess Zelda is dead. Midna is nothing but a common imp, thought as dead too. And Link's life is at stake for a misunderstanding...

A sickly red liquid oozed from a pale, limp body in the empty throne room of Hyrule Castle. The figure lay motionless, apart from the small rising of her chest. Her breath was deep and ragged and her heart beat slowly and shakily. She was alive. But barely. She was alive enough to hear the cries coming from the guards in the room next to her.

"So, he's going to be executed, right?" One voice said.

"Yes, he's getting hanged in two weeks. First we'll torture him for the remainder of his life. Let the people show him what it feels like to be killed." A second voice answered.

"What about that Ganondorf guy who was with him?"

"He was dead."

Midna lay in a cold sweat. If Ganon was dead, why was she still an imp? And who killed Zelda? The Princess tried to crawl closer to the door, but a searing pain in her side stopped her. She was bleeding. A lot. The sight of her own blood made her feel sick and dizzy, like always. Maybe it was due to the blood loss, as she was swimming in it. She was going to die soon unless she stopped the flow somehow. Maybe the guards would come in and see her. Maybe they'd kill her.

_Put me out of pain if they did _she thought, another surge of pain coursing through her tiny body. Why was everything going fuzzy? Why did she feel so cold? Was this it? Why was her brain still going, even though she was sure the rest of her body had stopped? If she was going to die why couldn't she now? Why... Midna's body became rigid and she felt her lungs empty from all the oxygen she had left. She tried to lift a hand but it was impossible. The imp's red eye moved slightly upward. Her last breath escaped her and the Twili fell silent. Even though he was dead, Ganon had won... but had he really?

- - -

"This man is a murderer!" A tall woman boomed, pointing a long finger at Link. The men holding him tightened their grip. Link grimaced, trying to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"He has killed your Princess, the Gerudo king and my daughter. He must be punished for his sins."

"I SWEAR, IT WASN'T ME!" Link yelled, struggling to get away from the cruel hand of fate. One of the men slapped him round the face.

"Silence. I am sorry ma'am." He said, giving Link the evils.

"No, no, let him speak. Who did kill them then?" The Twili Queen said, a smirk appearing on her bony face.

"It was Ganon!" Link cried "I would never hurt them, never! What kind off cold hearted man would kill the woman he loved?"

The Queen, Twilitia, raised her eyebrow and got closer to Link.

"Which one?" She asked. Link went red.

"I hope you don't mind your majesty. I had a thing for your daughter. It's okay. All we did was kissing and cuddling. We never shared the covers or anything." He replied, a hint of depression in his voice. He didn't want to think that his Midona was dead. He felt somewhere in his heart that she was still out there... Somewhere. Fighting for survival. And if not... Soon there'd be no-one left to tell the tale of the fall of Twilight. He was sentenced to death after being mistakenly accused for murdering Midna and Zelda, and for saving Hyrule from Ganon. Which was way too unfair. He was going to die in a fortnight. As the Twili Queen began discussing with Tanz, Princess Zelda's advisor, about Link's charges, the ex-hero began to pray in his head that Midna was still alive and that she would come and rescue him.

- - -

"So what is it then?"

"I don't know... You're the scholar Cherie, not me. Surely you know what it is."

Cherie sighed, and lifted Midna up from the pool of blood she lay in. The scholar's robes became soaked with the blood from the imp's body. Its wound was too encrusted with dried blood to bleed anymore, but the rest of it was still warm and wet. She adjusted her glasses and leaned over to study the creature. It was about three foot tall and still rather plump, even though it had lost so much blood. Its patterns looked Twilian, so it was probably one of the few still around. By its figure, it was probably a female, unless male Twilians had breasts and wide hips.

"I think it's a girl Twili imp thing." Cherie affirmed, turning to face the young man crouched next to her. The light of the moon was bouncing off his silver plated armour, dazzling her for a split second or two.

"Xandel? What is it?" She asked, surprised at Xandel's awkward silence.

He turned to face her, his midnight black hair hanging over his emerald eyes. He placed a heavily gloved hand on Midna's forehead and frowned.

"She's awfully clammy. I think we'd better take her back to my place and get her wounds tended to. I can sense a minimal amount of life within her, but in her condition, she won't make it if we leave her. We must make haste." Xandel said, standing up swiftly, taking Midna in his arms. His ally stood up too and the duo hurried off, staying in the shadows so they wouldn't be caught out by a guard or someone. Since Zelda had died, Hyrule was a dismal place, and was heavily guarded 24/7. Another royal death would be ghastly, since the Zora were the only other ruling race in the kingdom that were trustable, and they already lost their Queen. Losing Ralis would cause a Zoran war and Hyrule just couldn't cope with that. And the only person who could stop a war was due to be executed for the murder of a distant Princess, Zelda and Ganon.

"This place really is messed up..." Xandel sighed. Cherie glanced at him and nodded. Maybe the imp had something to do with it. Interrogation would be the only way to find out. But first they needed to ensure that she would survive to see the light of another day...

**Please review; I'll need help with the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Midna lay in bed, unconscious for a couple of days. Cherie took regular visits to the library, in an attempt to find out what the imp was. Xandel stayed by Midna's side, making sure she was still alive. He had wrapped a bandage around her stomach, where her wound was, and had rubbed some golden Chu jelly over any other wounds she had. Her breathing was getting more normal over time and there had been occasions where a limb would move for a second. When Cherie brought home news, she would sit and cuddle the imp for hours while she and her ally talked. Midna wasn't a silent guest. Occasionally in her sleep she'd groan a bit or her stomach would growl. This was getting frequent, and Xandel kept a close eye on her, just in case she awoke and escaped. If she ran off, she'd die of her wounds and of starvation, if the guards didn't kill her first.

It was around noon on the third day that the imp did arouse. Xandel was flicking through a book when he heard rustling of the sheets on the bed Midna slept in. He turned to see her sitting upright, rubbing her head. Xandel rushed over to the imp's side and lay her back down.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. You'll her yourself." He warned, placing his hand around her waist, where it was bandaged up. Midna's crimson eyes moved down to where Xandel's hand was and placed her own hand there too. Her side hurt a lot and for a second she thought her appendix might be ready to burst. But she soon realised that it was the wound Ganon had inflicted upon her.

"Ow." She muttered, trying to fight back tears. Xandel saw her pain and gave her a hug.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked. Midna nodded, gritting her teeth. "I'll tell you what. Maybe some warm food would dim the pain. You stay there; I'll go cook you something." Xandel got up and left Midna in the bed, in immense pain. Midna massaged her side until the pain slowly started to fade away, muttering under her breath. The mutterings were an ancient Twili incantation that was meant to douse pain of a wound. Midna wouldn't be able to get rid of her gash, but stopping the pain was a great place to start.

- - -

Cherie staggered to a rotting desk, carrying a heap of old tomes. As she was walking, one fell on her foot, causing her to drop the rest and topple to the ground.

"Oh shit..." She cursed, adjusting her glasses, which were knocked askew. Luckily, Shad was the only person in the library at the time, and he had witnessed many a fall himself, so he didn't mind Cherie's foul language.

"You see, the best thing to do is carry one at a time Cherie." Shad instructed, holding out a hand to her. The female scholar let Shad pull her up and she brushed herself down.

"Sorry about that Shad." She apologised. Shad grinned at her, to show that she was forgiven, and helped her take her books to the desk. Cherie pulled up a chair and opened the first book on the pile.

"What are you researching Miss Cherie?" Shad asked, peeking at the front cover of the tome. It was too old though, and the title had faded away. Cherie felt an ice cold shiver run down her spine. She didn't know what the right thing to do was. Tell Shad about the imp or lie. Shad did work for a team of Hyrule's high rank adventurers, and if he let something slip, with Ashei's big mouth, all of Hyrule would know in three hours.

"S-sorry Shad, it's kinda personal..." She stuttered, grabbing the open book and rushing out of the library in panic. Shad raised his eyebrow and watched as Cherie faded out of sight. Whatever was wrong with her, he'd find out soon.

- - -

Xandel looked down at the meal he had prepared for Midna. He hoped the imp wasn't a vegetarian, because the dish consisted mostly of meat. He was too stupid to ask her beforehand though, which was what he was beating himself up about. He could only pray to the goddesses that she'd eat.

"Impy. I got you your food." Xandel called out softly.

Midna sat up again, having only just lied down, and took the food from him. As she ate, Xandel pulled up a chair and watched her. She ate as though she hadn't eaten in months. That's how she felt.

"Whoa, steady, I don't think you should eat that fast." Xandel warned, placing a gloved hand on Midna's arm.

"And if you keep eating that much, that belly of yours will be bulging out of those bandages." Midna smiled and put down the remains of her meal.

"I'm full anyway..." She muttered. Xandel patted her on the head and took her meal away.

"Who are you?" Midna asked as Xandel sat back down.

"Oh, I'm Xandel, an ex-soldier for the Royal army. And you?"

Midna glanced at the boy, looking a bit concerned.

"Well, I don't believe I should tell you who I am exactly, because I don't really feel I can trust you, but at least I can give you my name. I'm Midna." The imp held out her tiny hand for Xandel to shake. Xandel took it and squeezed it lightly. He let his eyes meet with hers and a half smile play around on his lips. Their arms dropped, but their hands stayed clutching each other. Her palm was so soft, yet cold to the touch and his was rough and lukewarm. The two felt at peace when their skin touched. To Xandel, there was something about the imp that allured him. Whether it was her shocking red eyes or her fiery orange locks, he did no know, but damn was she gorgeous. The boy felt that he just had to kiss her and found it incredibly difficult to resist. He would have done if Cherie did walk in, clutching her book to her breast, looking flustered.

"I found it..." She panted, her legs failing her body. "I found the book..." Midna shot the girl a look of disgust. Although Hylian wasn't her mother tongue, she could read the faded title of the tome. Her eyes narrowed at Cherie and she spat at her.

"You think you can read me like a script, but I'm afraid you'll probably die trying... Give up now."


End file.
